Sparking Love: Press Start!
by Arianna Ross
Summary: Aged up Alpha Humans. Visiting Jane in Washington, is love brewing between two couples? Drunkin' Donuts and English Muffins.


**I don't own Homestuck. Jane is 25, Jake, Dirk and Roxy are 26.**

Watching the people pass by Jane's Diner, Roxy let her mind drift to the male that she loved, even if she had never met him. Dirk Strider. The orange eyed engineer and rapper. The few pictures that the two had exchanged between them gave her a decent idea of what to look for in the cold weather of Washington State, the chosen meeting place, since Jane couldn't get away easily as the others with the diner being so new.

The plan was for all of the young adults to stay with Jane and her older brother, John, with Roxy flying straight from New York after her latest work was finished, and Jake flying to Austin, Texas to meet up with Dirk as he finished some demos for his company. The boys wanted to spend a few days together before facing the girls so they were joining the girls a week later, which also gave the girls time to gossip about the guys before they came to ruin their peace. All four had their worries about finally meeting face to face for the first time but many were forgotten as they easily chatted with their best friend as they had online.

Caught up in her thoughts and the world passing by, the pink eyed scientist failed to notice the duo of guys, one with emerald green eyes behind thick rimmed glasses and the other with large outrageous pointed sunglasses, hiding the sun kissed orange eyes from the world, both bundled against the windy chill of the seaside town, spy her through the window and make their way across the street to finally meet the two females that had become their best friends over the years as they chatted online since they were around thirteen years old. Jane had plopped herself down in the seat across from Roxy, smiling at the dreamy face that graced her best friend's face from time to time. Due to the slight dyslexia the pink eyed blonde had, her typing often came across as something her friends had mistaken for drunken text, even as the young blonde barely touched alcohol. Slightly ashamed of it, Roxy waited until she had seen Jane face to face when the baker had collected her from the airport to confide her secret and was granted unending sympathy from the stout cyan eyed girl. Clearing her throat, Jane tried to gain Roxy's attention from her thoughts of discussions of mechanics with Dirk when she spotted the tall men enter the diner, looking for the blonde bombshell that they had spotted.

Roxy turned from the window to tug at the ends of her hair. Sitting just past her shoulders, Roxy was thinking about dyeing the tips a bright pink, similar to her older sister, Rose, who had a full stripe of purple and the tips done of her own short bob. Upon of hearing Jane clear her throat and moving from her field of vision, Roxy directed her attention back to the black haired girl and reality, turning to follow her eyesight to the guys. The blue dress, with a slightly darker shade of blue stripes swirling out from over her heart down to the bottom hem, swirled around the blue leggings she wore as she slid out of the chair she was in to greet her friends. Dirk was close to six foot three, Jake falling shorter at six foot even, both having a good few inches on the five foot nine Roxy, even in heeled boots. Jane fell shortest at five foot six, having her looking up at her friends.

"Dirky! Jakey! It is so good to finally meet you guys!" Roxy said, pulling Dirk in for a quick hug before moving onto Jake.

Dirk smirked as he saw Jane facing the door, dressed in a beige sweater and light green skirt under a white apron, he had assumed the blonde with her back to the boys had to be Roxy, but he hadn't anticipated the beauty that greeted them. The smirk slipped from his face a bit as he was stunned by the sheer gorgeousness that was Roxy Lalonde. He found the hug that she had given him far too short as her warmth slipped from his arms to embrace the adventurous islander. Composing himself again, Dirk greeted Jane with a hug, noting out of the corner of his eye that Jake was watching him carefully. Jane moved on to hug Jake, a blush on her cheeks. The small detail that Dirk noted reminded him of one of the first conversations the guys had back at his apartment in Texas, which Jake decided to reveal while Dirk was half distracted with the music on his laptop.

 _Flashback_

 _Jake lounged on the couch across from the beanbag that currently housed Dirk, headphones half on as he mixed the track of the latest artist he was working with while his twin brother, Dave, moved around the apartment, moving papers out of the way to find a thing for his event that night. Once the older twin had left, Jake decided it would be the only time he had enough courage to talk to his best bro about it._

 _"Hey Dirk, can I tell you something?" Jake asked, his English accent lower than normal due to the two beers he had already._

 _"Go ahead." Dirk muttered, his Texan drawl made the the mutter slightly harder to understand, only discernible because of the past few days the guys had spent together._

 _"What would you say if I told you that I was aware of your feelings for me and said that I couldn't return them because I may have fallen for Jane, even though I haven't properly met the lass yet?" Jake asked, a bit rushed, trying to speak in a single breath before the nerves got him to back down._

 _Dirk started at the sentence, eyes flicking up to his friend, who refused to return the gaze, before stopping the music he was working with and set the laptop to the side so the man in front of him had his full attention. Jake refused to meet his eyes so Dirk had to initiate the conversation. Leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees, Dirk lowered his sunglasses to stare at Jake._

 _"Jake, did you just tell me that you have been aware of my feelings? And you don't return them because you got you head out of your ass and finally realized that Jane also likes you and have feelings for her?" Dirk asked, stoic as always._

 _"Jane has feelings for me? How do you know that?" Jake jumped when Dirk spoke, and nearly feel off the couch when he saw the sun-kissed orange orbs staring at him over top the anime shades._

 _Flashback Ends_

Dirk had decided to set aside his own feelings for the awkward adventurer and to help him win the affections of the blue lady, even if he already had them, as a good friend should. Roxy was speaking animatedly with Jake and Jane as she pulled them towards her table, Dirk lagging behind.

'Hate to see her go but love to watch her leave.' He thought passingly as his eyes trailed down the blonde's body, stopping on her ass for a split second, before Jake called him over.

"Gonna stand in the doorway all day, chap? Come chat with the ladies, Dirk." Jake joked, knowing where exactly the blond male's eyes landed.

Eventually, Jane had to close up shop, seeing as the day passed quickly chatting with her friends. Roxy, in a large pink fur coat, waited outside with Dirk and Jake in their own winter coats for the stout girl to finish and lock the shop.

"Did Johnny pick you guys up like he told us he was going to? I really wanted to be there when you guys landed, but Janey has her own car and Johnny needed his for work afterwards." Roxy babbled, barely noting Dirk standing closer to her than he was when they exited the dinner.

"Yeah he did. Told us where to put our things and the directions to the diner and took off afterwards. Dick, reminds me of Dave." Dirk commented, shivering as a particular strong wind blew by.

Roxy buried her face in the lining of her coat,, only for the wind to not be as strong as before. Lifting her eyes, she saw that Jake had moved to block the wind while heat radiated across her back, signifying that Dirk had moved closer to warm her, as the wind sent shivers down her back.

"Sorry it took so long, someone in the kitchen spilled grease on the ground. It would have stunk up the place if I had left it. Shucks, that is cold. Come on, I started my car to warm it up for us." Jane joined them, smiling at her friends before tugging on Jake's sleeve to get him to follow her.

Dirk walked beside Roxy, throwing an arm around her shoulders, for a multitude of reasons, mainly so he could transfer heat to her and so he could be close enough to talk to her without Jane or Jake overhearing him.

"Our Jakey boy is growing up and starting to see the world. Ro-lal, he has feelings for Jane, and doesn't believe she returns them. I propose that we get them together before we all leave here. I even told him that she does return them and he refuted me." Dirk spoke low, directing his lips close to Roxy's ear.

A blush crossed Roxy's cheeks, which she later denied as wind chill to Jane and Jake as they confronted her about what she and Dirk were talking about. Dirk was accidentally brushing the shell of her ear with his lips as he spoke, still oblivious to the fact Roxy harbored feelings for him.

"Is that so? Well we can't let that go unsolved at all. So Lt. Strider, what is our course of action?" Roxy joked, snuggling up under Dirk's arm, playing it off as getting closer so their plans weren't discovered before hand.

Dirk wouldn't admit to Jake later in the dark of the room as they shared the king sized bed, that he had loved the feeling of Roxy under his arm, like she was his girl and they were out and on their way to a party or one of Dave's events.

"Captain Lalonde, this is how we are setting Operation English Muffins in to play." Dirk started whispering into Roxy's ear, as they made it to Jane's car.

Jake watched in the rear view mirror as Dirk and Roxy planned, laughing as one suggested things that didn't fit the duo in the front. He figured that Dirk didn't realize that he had the perfect match right in front of him after lamenting to him for the past week about the disastrous relationships that he had before.

Jane and Roxy giggled in the black haired girl's bed after they arrived to the house, whispering about different topics.

"So you and Dirk. What were the two of you talking about on our way back?" Jane asked, squinting to see her friend in the dark.

"Nothing of your business, Janey. And don't you dare imply that it was anything romantic, because we both know that Dirk is gay. I've accepted that he isn't gonna feel the same way I do about him. But you and Jake, there is a spark that just needs the right encouragement to burn into a flame." Roxy rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

Jane wanted to tell Roxy that Dirk was actually bisexual but felt that it would be better if the man himself told the blonde, who most likely would only think it was a way for her best friend to try and cheer her up.

Luckily for Jane, her partner could handle the diner by themselves so she had a free day to show her friends around her hometown. Dirk and Roxy were putting their plan into action, always shoving Jake into Jane and vice versa and into the random events for couples that they had discovered.

Dirk and Roxy spent their time together, usually planning their next attack on Jane and Jake, laughing and joking, and enjoying the other presence so often they didn't realize they were left alone until it was time to head back and Jane and Jake were at the house, watching movies. Roxy loved the stolen moments with Dirk, when they weren't planning things for their friends and just talking about their passions and jobs. More than one occasion, they ended up at a bar, just laughing at random things and talking about robotics and coding. On many of those occasions, they argued the best way to code a certain program, ending with Dirk conceding to Roxy, if only to see the blonde bombshell throw her head back and laugh at the stupid little expression on his face. Dirk thought those were the best moments. The ones where Roxy's smile and laugh were directed at him and caused by him. Many guys had tried to pick her up when they were at the bar only to get shut down but the sickly sweet voice Dirk had only hear a few times, signifying her pissed off state. Eventually the planning of their hangouts stopped being about Jake and Jane and about them. It was about what the blondes were interested in to the point that they didn't realize their plan had worked.

Walking through the park on their second to last day there, Dirk ran ahead to get warm drinks for them, as Roxy claimed a bench for them to watch the people pass by.

"Thanks." Roxy accepted the travel mug from the male, using it to warm her hands.

They sat in silence, enjoying the quiet of the suburban area and the park without the loud noises of the city.

"Roxy, I have something I want to tell you." Dirk said, facing the blonde.

Roxy raised an eyebrow at the musician, but shifted her body so that she was facing Dirk at an angle.

Looking at Roxy, the sun created a halo out of her blonde hair and made Dirk's throat go dry at the image.

"Dirk?" Roxy tried to prompt the male, only for his slightly chapped lips to capture hers, her head angled with his hands so their noses didn't bash together.

Roxy's eyes went wide before fluttering shut as she moved to adapt to the movements of the male.

Dirk pulled back to rest his forehead against Roxy's, so his sun-kissed orange orbs met the cotton candy pink of hers without the shades hiding anything, feelings included.

"Spending these last few weeks together, has brought us closer together than years of chatting online. First off, I'm bi. Second, I love you Roxy Lalonde. You hit me like a train with how beautiful and intelligent and quick witted you are. I was stunned when you turned around that first day in Jane's diner with how gorgeous you are. And if you tell Jane and Jake any of what I said, I will deny it." Dirk whispered, winking after the last sentence.

Roxy laughed at how funny Dirk acted about him denying his words. She pulled him in for another kiss.

"I have love you for a long time, even before we met face to face Dirk. We should probably move this somewhere else, because Janey and Jakey are watching us from a tree." Roxy replied, laughing as Jake fell from said tree, shocked at being caught.

The blondes laughed as Jane checked her beau over for any injuries from his fall before herding the laughing adults into her car. They were celebrating the youngest birthday that night since the boys had a flight early the next day back to Texas.

Sitting across from the other couple as they chatted in the bar, Dirk leaned down to talk in Roxy's ear.

"Mind if I crash at your place next month? The company is expanding and I was selected to lead the newest branch in New York and the office building is about a half hour from where you work. How does that sound?"

 **My sister got her hair colored and cut and I had a random thought about writing about Drunkin Donuts.**

 **This is for her and I hope she loves it.**


End file.
